Lead
by ichironami
Summary: Seperti apapun dia, bagaimanapun orangnya, seorang pemimpin tetap memberikan yang terbaik untuk anak buahnya dan seperti apapun dia, bagaimanapun orangnya, seorang anak buah tetaplah memberikan yang terbaik untuk pemimpinnya.


Main Chara :

**Heo Youngsaeng** (SS501) sebagai dokter

**Kim Junsu** (JYJ) sebagai tentara

**Choi Siwon** (Super Junior) sebagai tentara

**Kang Minhyuk** (CN BLUE) sebagai tentara

**Park Jungsoo** (Super Junior) sebagai pemimpin tentara

Minna! Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun! :) Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Lead<strong>

_Seperti apa pun dia, bagaimana pun orangnya, seorang pemimpin tetap memberikan yang terbaik untuk anak buahnya_

Malam itu udara terasa dingin. Cuaca selalu mendung akhir-akhir ini, membuat tidak begitu banyak orang yang mau menghabiskan waktu mereka di luar rumah. Hujan belum juga berhenti dari tadi pagi, justru semakin deras.

Seorang pria muda berkaca mata berdiri di depan jendela rumahnya. Heo Youngsaeng- memegang sepasang tangkai kursi roda yang di duduki seorang pria paruh baya. Tatapan pria itu kosong walaupun kedua matanya terbuka. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat di bawah sinar lampu yang redup.

"Tuan Park, sepertinya hari ini tidak ada bulan. Yang ada hanya hujan dan petir" Bisik Youngsaeng pada pria itu. Ia mendorong mundur kursi roda tersebut beberapa meter dari jendela. "Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam-"

_BLITZ! JGER! _

Langkah kaki Youngsaeng spontan terhenti. Ia berbalik, kembali menghadap jendela rumahnya. Di luar, kilat masih saling menyambar. Dan salah satunya yang terbesar beberapa detik yang lalu telah membuat sebatang pohon besar di seberang rumahnya tumbang dan terbakar. Api-api itu terus merembet hingga ke jalan. Satu persatu penghuni rumah di sekitarnya mulai berdatangan panik. Beberapa dari mereka berusaha memadamkan api, dan yang lainnya -mungkin- mencoba memanggil pemadam kebakaran.

Youngsaeng menghela napas berat. Tatapan matanya sayu melihat api-api yang terus membakar pohon itu. Ia menutup matanya. Entah kenapa ingatan itu kembali terbayang di benaknya lagi. Otaknya berputar mengingat memori yang sangat menyakitkan lima tahun yang lalu. Peristiwa yang membuat pria di hadapannya jadi seperti ini.

Youngsaeng masih ingat saat ia bekerja di Rumah Sakit Angkatan Darat Seoul yang merupakan Rumah Sakit khusus untuk menangani para tentara yang terluka dalam perang atau keluarga tentara yang sakit dengan biaya pengobatan yang terjangkau.

Youngsaeng baru saja membuka pintu ruang kerja pemimpinnya, Dokter Hyunjoong Kim di paling ujung koridor rumah sakit itu. Ia melangkah ragu keluar ruangan. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir dari pori-pori kulitnya dari setadi. Ia melangkah gontai menuju gerbang rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja untuk menemui seseorang yang dimaksud pemimpinnya tadi.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah begitu sampai di depan gerbang rumah sakit itu. Di seberangnya seorang pria tegap sudah menunggunya. Youngsaeng menelan ludahnya. Sebenarnya ia belum sepenuhnya yakin atas tugas yang diberikan pemimpinnya itu, tapi kakinya tetap melangkah menyeberangi jalan raya untuk menemui pria tadi.

"Tuan Heo?" Tanya pria tadi begitu melihat Youngsaeng berdiri di depannya.

Youngsaeng mengangguk ragu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Pria tadi membuka kaca mata hitam yang sedari tadi ia kenakan, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Youngsaeng. "Aku Choi Siwon, dan aku rekan kerjamu sekarang"

~o~0~o~

Youngsaeng menarik napas panjang begitu mobil yang ia tumpangi tiba di depan Kantor Pusat Angkatan Darat Seoul. Ia mendongak ke atas. _Kantor yang besar_. Batinnya takjub.

"Tuan Heo, masuklah. Biar aku antar kau ke ruangan pemimpin" Ucap Siwon sambil menutup pintu mobilnya, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam pintu utama kantor tersebut.

Youngsaeng mengangguk pelan, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Siwon di belakang. Ia kembali melirik orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan entah kenapa sebuah pemikiran kalau ia seharusnya tidak melamar pekerjaan sebagai dokter di Rumah Sakit Angkatan Darat atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan perang terlintas saat itu juga.

"Pemimpin ada di dalam, masuklah" Ucap Siwon mengagetkan Youngsaeng dari lamunannya.

Youngsaeng kembali menarik napas panjang. Dengan gugup dan tangan yang gemetar, ia meraih gagang pintu ruang kerja Park Jungsoo, pemimpinnya yang baru. "Permisi"

Youngsaeng dan siwon masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Di dalam ternyata sudah ada enam orang yang sedang duduk di sofa panjang dekat jendela besar yang tadi sempat menarik perhatiannya di bawah. "Tuan Heo, masuklah" Sambut seorang pria muda sambil tersenyum ramah. Dari ciri-ciri yang disampaikan Hyunjoong tadi, sepertinya orang ini adalah pemimpin barunya.

Youngsaeng masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, lalu duduk di samping seorang pemuda berpakaian seragam tentara lengkap. Ia melirik _name tag _yang terpasang di sebelah kiri dadanya. Kang Minhyuk.

"Kalau begitu semua sudah berkumpul" Ucap Jungsoo memecah keheningan. "Kita bisa berangkat sekarang"

Ke empat pemuda lainnya yang juga berpakaian seragam tentara lengkap satu persatu mulai bangun dan berjalan keluar ruangan. _Apa? Hanya segini orang yang akan dikirimkan sebagai pasukan tambahan? _Batin Youngsaeng heran.

~o~0~o~

Setelah melewati perjalanan selama lebih kurang sepuluh menit lewat jalur udara, mereka akhirnya sampai di hutan perbatasan salah satu bagian paling barat Korea Selatan. Satu persatu tentara itu turun, lalu berkumpul membentuk sebuah lingkaran sesuai komado Jungsoo.

"Baik! Sekarang kita sudah sampai di lokasi. Di seberang sana-" Jungsoo mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke depan. "Pasukan kita sedang berperang melawan musuh. Dan di sebelah barat sana adalah markas rahasia kita" Lanjutnya, lalu kembali mengacngkan jari telunjuknya ke samping kiri. "Choi Siwon, Kang Minhyuk, Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum, Lee Dongho! Ikuti aku ke sana sekarang! Lalu Kim Junsu, antar Youngsaeng ke markas rahasia kita. Di sana sudah banyak tentara yang membutuhkan bantuan kalian. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti pemimpin!"

Dan dalam hitungan detik, ke lima tentara itu melesat pergi mengikuti pemimpin mereka. Sedangkan Junsu langsung menarik tangan Youngsaeng dan membawanya ke markas rahasia mereka di dalam sana.

~o~0~o~

Youngsaeng berlari tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti Junsu yang sedari tadi menarik tangannya kasar. Jantungnya berpacu cepat sesuai dengan langkah kakinya. Sebenarnya ia sudah kehabisan napas dari tadi, tapi Junsu tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berhenti sedikitpun.

"Tu-tuan.. hosh' hosh' Jun-su-"

Junsu tidak perduli meskipun Youngsaeng sudah memanggilnya berulang kali dari tadi. Kakinya masih berlari cepat melewati pohon-pohon besar di depannya dan tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Youngsaeng erat.

"Tu-an"

Langkah kaki Junsu terhenti. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terasa berat. Di depan mereka sudah ada sebuah danau yang tidak diketahui berapa kedalamannya. Jika dilihat-lihat dari luar, danau tersebut kira-kira berkedalaman dua setengah meter atau mungkin lebih. Warnanya hijau kecoklatan. Dan Youngsaeng tau kalau danau itu merupakan habitat alami _chlorophyta_ yang sudah tidak bisa ditemukan lagi di kota-kota besar.

"Kita menyeberang" Bisik Junsu pelan.

"A-apa?"

"Bodoh! Jangan keras-keras, nanti kita bisa tertangkap!"

Youngsaeng mengangguk gugup sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Ma-maaf" Ia menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. "Tadi apa katamu? Kita menyeberang?" Tanya Youngsaeng dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Benar. Ayo"

"Tapi, di sini tidak ada kayu atau rakit"

Junsu menghela napas berat. "Dasar anak manja" Ia memutar matanya, mencari-cari sesuatu yang kira-kira bisa digunakan untuk menyeberangi sungai.

_JDAR! JDAR! JDAR!_

Sebuah percikan api dan gumpalan asap tiba-tiba muncul kira-kira sepuluh meter di belakang mereka.

"Gawat! Kita ketahuan!" Bisik Junsu panik.

"A-apa?" Youngsaeng tak kalah panik. "La-lalu-lalu kita-"

"Masuk ke danau!"

"Apa?"

"Ku bilang masuk ke danau! Tidak ada pilihan lain!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berenang!" Pekik Youngsaeng ketakutan. Air mata sudah mengapung di sudut matanya. Ia panik. Ia belum pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Lagi pula, di ilmu kedokteran ia tidak di ajarkan berenang di dalam danau! Apalagi mengingat nilai ujian renangnya hanya mendapat nilai C+ sewaktu di sekolah dulu.

"Dasar bodoh! Tidak berguna!" Pekik Jungsu kesal. "Naik ke punggungku! Tunggu apa lagi! Cepat!"

Dengan gugup Youngsaeng naik ke punggung Junsu dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka berdua sudah masuk ke dalam danau itu. Youngsaeng menutup matanya takut. Dalam hati ia tidak putus-putusnnya berdo'a supaya tuhan mau menerima ruh nya dengan damai.

~o~0~o~

Kira-kira lima menit kemudian, mereka berdua sudah sampai di seberang danau tadi. Youngsaeng menarik napas lega karena Tuhan masih mau memberikannya kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama lagi.

"Hei dokter bodoh!" Panggil Junsu "Kita masih harus berlari kira-kira tujuh ratus meter lagi agar sampai di markas"

Youngsaeng membelalakkan matanya seketika. "Kau bercanda"

Junsu memutar bola matanya malas "Cepat" Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Wajah Youngsaeng langsung berubah drastis. "Sekarang?"

"Bodoh!" Junsu mengumpat lagi. "Hei! Dokter sepertimu kenapa harus dikirim ke medan perang seperti ini sih? Kau hanya membuang-buang waktu saja! Cepat naik ke punggungku!"

"La-lagi?"

Junsu benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya. "Kubunuh kau!"

"Ba-baik! Baik! Sabarlah sedikit" Ucap Youngsaeng lalu naik ke punggung Junsu. Dan beberapa detik kemudia Junsu sudah berlari seperti seekor kuda meninggalkan tepat itu.

~o~0~o~

"Ini markas kita" Ucap Junsu begitu mereka sampai di depan sebuah gua. Gua itu tidak terlihat seperti markas tentara- menurut Youngsaeng. Baginya itu terlihat seperti tempat pemujaan siluman atau sarang kelelawar.

"Ini?"

Junsu mengangguk. "Masuklah. Di dalam sudah banyak orang yang terluka dan membutuhkan pertolonganmu"

Youngsaeng mengangguk pelan, lalu masuk ke dalam gua itu. _Lembap, dingin, dan menyeramkan_. Batin Youngsaeng begitu memasukinya. Di dalamnya ada belasan- bahkan puluhan orang tentara yang terluka. Dan beberapa orang tenaga medis yang sedang berusaha mengobati mereka.

"Permisi" Ucap Youngsaeng sopan pada seorang pemuda yang sedang membalut luka di kaki kiri seorang tentara. "Aku Heo Youngsaeng, dokter baru di sini. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Pemuda itu menoleh "Kau buta? Di belakangmu banyak orang-orang yang membutuhkan pertolonganmu"

Youngsaeng berbalik. Benar. Ternyata di belakangnya sudah banyak orang-orang yang merintih kesakitan. Dengan sigap, ia langsung mengeluarkan peralatan medisnya, lalu menghampiri seseorang yang –sepertinya- terkena sepuluh luka tembak di sekujur tubuhnya. Youngsaeng kagum orang ini masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Dan sekali lagi terlintas pemikirannya kalau seharusnya Rumah Sakit Angkatan Darat Seoul mengirimkan lebih banyak tenaga medis lagi.

~o~0~o~

Sudah satu bulan lebih Youngsaeng menjalankan misinya sebagai dokter utama di medan perang. Dan selama itu juga ia mulai menyadari satu hal yang tidak pernah terlintas di dalam benaknya selama ia menjadi seorang dokter. Kemampuan medisnya benar-benar di uji di sini. Seharusnya ia bersyukur bisa menolong orang-orang yang mempunyai semangat juang yang tinggi untuk hidup di tengah kondisi perang seperti ini. Di rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja atau pun di Universitasnya dulu, ia belum banyak belajar cara pengobatan secara herbal tanpa menggunakan alat-alat rumah sakit yang selama ini ia pegang. Bagaimana cara mengolah tanaman ganja menjadi obat bius, bagaimana cara mengolah tanaman yang disebut _Andrographis panichulata _menjadi obat asma atau tanaman-tanaman lainnya.

Dan satu hal lagi. Selama di sini ia merasa lebih berguna- setidaknya untuk orang-orang yang benar-benar membutuhkannya.

"YOUNGSAENG! DOKTER YOUNGSAENG!" Derap langkah sosok itu menggema di dalam gua. Mengagetkan Youngsaeng yang masih mengolah ramuan-ramuan barunya.

"DOKTER!"

Youngsaeng tersentak bangun. "Minhyuk?"

Minhyuk mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Keringat sudah mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Pakaian tentaranya terlihat kusam dibandingkan minggu lalu, waktu terakhir kali ia dan pasukan yang tersisa kembali ke markas untuk mengantar seorang tentara yang terluka. "Dokter! Cepatlah! Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu!"

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Youngsaeng panik. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Pemimpin, Junsu sshi, Youngwoon sshi, dan yang lainnya- pasukan- pasukan yang lainnya, mereka-" Minhyuk menggantung kata-katanya. Ia menarik napas panjang. Terlihat air mata mengalir dari sepasang matanya. Ia mengatur napasnya yang sesegukan. "Semua pasukan kami habis. Habis! Bom itu sudah membakarnya- membakar- membakar semuanya! Mereka- mati"

Youngsaeng membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Hatinya mencelos. Ia berbalik. Di belakangnya masih banyak tentara-tentara yang tak berdaya yang membutuhkan bantuannya. Tapi di luar sana pemimpinnya, teman-temannya, mereka juga membutuhkannya.

"Dokter, pergilah" Ucap Kyuhyun yang merupakan salah satu tenaga medis di sana. "Urusan mereka biar aku dan yang lainnya menangani" Ucapnya meyakinkan.

Youngsaeng membungkuk hormat. Sebelum ia pergi, ia sempat berbalik- menghadap tentara-tentara lainnya yang masih tersisa. Tangannya membentuk sudut empat puluh lima derajat. Ia hormat pada mereka, yang juga di balas dengan senyuman hangat. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, ia dan Minhyuk langsung berlari menuju tempat teman-temannya.

~o~0~o~

Dari kejauhan saja Youngsaeng sudah bisa melihat kepulan asap hitam yang membakar pohon-pohon di sebrang sana. Ia menatapnya miris. Membayangkan teman-temannya dan pemimpinnya- pemimpin mereka satu-satunya ada di sana, dan ikut terbkar. Ia tidak punya waktu lagi. Kakinya melangkah cepat ke arah kepulan asap itu, sambil sesekali terbatuk akibat karbon monoksida yang ditimbulkan asap-asap tadi.

Youngsaeng berlari menembus asap-asap dan pepohonan yang tumbang di depannya. Dari arah kanannya terdengar rintihan seseorang yang ia yakini suara Siwon. Refleks, ia berlari menuju arah suara itu dan menemukan tubuh Siwon serta Jungsoo berada di bawah runtuhan sebuah batang pohon yang cukup besar. "Minhyuk! Bantu aku!" Panggil Youngsaeng sambil berusaha mengangkat batang pohon itu.

Minhyuk berlari menghampiri Youngsaeng dari arah berlawanan "Dokter! Di sana juga ada Junsu sshi dan Yonghwa sshi!" Tunjuk Minhyuk ke arah sebuah batang pohon yang tumbang di pinggir sungai.

Youngsaeng sejenak melirik ke arah runtuhan batang pohon yang lain, mencoba menemukan tentara lain yang masih memungkinkan untuk diselamatkan. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada tentara lagi yang tersisa. "Bantu aku mengangkat ini dulu, setelah itu bantu yang lain"

~o~0~o~

Youngsaeng, dibantu Minhyuk dan Siwon berhasil mengangkat batang pohon yang menimpa kaki kanan Junsu. Di pelukan Junsu ada jasad Yonghwa yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Youngsaeng menoleh ke belakang. Di sana juga ada Jungsoo yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Terdengar isak tangis dari mulut Junsu. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kirinya. Helaan napasnya terdengar berat di iringi tetesan air matanya yang jatuh ke tanah. "Aku membencinya" Ia mengangkat wajahnya, lalu merangkak menghampiri Jungsoo yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. "AKU MEMBENCIMU PARK JUNGSOO! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Youngsaeng mengangkat wajahnya kaget. "Junsu sshi! Kau kenapa? Dia itu pemimpinmu!"

"Aku tidak butuh pemimpin tak berguna sepertinya! Kalau saja dia mau mengikuti kata-kataku, kita tidak akan seperti ini! Youngwoon, Yonghwa, Taemin, Kibum.. Mereka tak mungkin mati! Pemimpin tolol!"

"Junsu, tutup mulutmu!" Potong Siwon marah. "Kau tidak tau apa-apa!"

"Kau-!"

DUAR!

Pertengkaran kedua pria tadi sopntan terhenti. Di belakang mereka kepulan asap dan api kembali membakar pohon-pohon yang tersisa.

"Lari!" Komando Minhyuk.

"Tapi. Pemimpin-"

"Kubilang lari! Biar pemimpin aku yang urus!"

Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan. Kemudian mengangguk dan berlari menjauh. "Pastikan kau menyusul di belakang kami, Minhyuk!" Teriak Siwon dari kejauhan.

Minhyuk berbalik, lalu menatap kembali Jasad Yonghwa yang sudah terbujur kaku untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia meneteskan air matanya, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Jungsoo yang masih tak sadarkan diri dan berlari menyusul teman-temannya.

~o~0~o~

Suara senapan yang siap membunuh mereka terus terdengar di belakangnya. Minhyuk menoleh sejenak, dan melihat sekumpulan tentara musuh yang siap membunuhnya dengan puluhan senjata api. Minhyuk terus berusaha berlari meskipun tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Lututnya terasa gemetar, dan tubuhnya sudah kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. _Tidak! Aku tidak boleh membahayakan pemimpin!_ Batinnya. Ia mengelap peluh yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia sudah tidak kuat berlari- bahkan bergerak. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain. "Siwon sshi! Selamatkan pemimpin! Aku serahkan pemimpin kepada kalian!" Pekiknya lirih.

Siwon, Youngsaeng, dan Junsu berhenti lalu berbalik. Siwon berlari kecil menghampiri Minhyuk yang sudah terlihat tak berdaya. "Minhyuk, bertahanlah!"

Minhyuk menggeleng, lalu tersenyum kecil "Pergilah. Selamatkan pemimpin, perjalananku sampai di sini saja"

Siwon menggeleng "Jangan berkata seperti itu-"

"Tidak, aku serius"

Suara tembakan musuh kembali terdengar di belakang mereka. Minhyuk mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Siwon penuh pengharapan. "Bawa pemimpin"

"Tapi kau-" Siwon melihat kepulan tentara musuh yang semakin mendekat, lalu di tatapnya Minhyuk yang sudah terkulai lemah. Siwon mengangkat tubuh Jungsoo dari punggung Minhyuk, lalu berlari kecil menyusul Youngsaeng dan Junsu. Minhyuk tersenyum kecil melihat ketiga temannya berlari menyelamatkan diri sambil membawa pemimpin mereka. Ia membentuk sebuah gerakan hormat untuk terakhir kalinya. Air matanya menetes lagi dari sepasang matanya yang sipit.

Sementara tentara musuh semakin mendekat, dan dekat lagi.

~o~0~o~

Siwon, Youngsaeng, dan Junsu masih berlari menyelamatkan diri. Sebentar lagi mereka sampai di markas rahasia, tapi-

Langkah mereka serempak terhenti saat melihat kepulan asap tebal yang mengepul di depan mereka. Dan mereka yakin, bahwa markas markas rahasia mereka juga sudah habis terbakar.

Youngsaeng terduduk lemas di tanah. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng cepat, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, sebuah takdir kejam telah ia lihat di depan matanya sendiri. Dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi selain menangis sejadi-jadinya. Teman-temannya, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Hyungjoon, habis! Habis semua!

Siwon menepuk pundak Youngsaeng berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Youngsaeng menatap wajah Siwon dan Junsu bergantian. Air matanya masih mengalir dari sepasang matanya yang sembab. "Ke mana kita sekarang?" Tanyanya putus asa.

Siwon dan Junsu saling bertatapan, belum sempat ke duanya mengatakan apa-apa, tiba-tiba saja Siwon mendengar sesuatu bergesek-gesek di belakangnya. Refleks, ia berlari ke belakang, lalu menarik seorang tentara musuh dari balik pohon tak jauh di belakang mereka. Satu-persatu tentara musuh yang lain keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengepung Siwon dalam satu gerakan.

Siwon dengan sigap menghajar mereka satu persatu, lalu membuang senjata mereka jauh ke belakang. "LARI!" Perintah Siwon. "KU BILANG LARI!"

Youngsaeng dan Junsu tidak punya pilihan lain selain pergi sambil membawa pemimpinnya menjauh.

JDOR! JDOR! JDOR!

Tiga kali letusan senjata api terdengar di belakangnya. Youngsaeng menoleh. Matanya membelalak kaget melihat tubuh tegap Siwon ambruk di depan matanya. Siwon tersenyum kecil, dengan darah yang menetes di sudut bibirnya. Ia membuat sebuah gerakan hormat ke arah Youngsaeng dan Junsu, lalu jatuh ke tanah. Lemas, tanpa nyawa.

~o~0~o~

Youngsaeng dan Junsu akhirnya tiba di dekat perbatasan laut yang mereka yakini aman dari serangan musuh. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Junsu sshi!" Pekik Youngsaeng antusias. "Lihat- Junsu sshi? Junsu sshi? Kau kenapa?"

Junsu jatuh terduduk ke tanah. Ia terbatuk, lalu mulutnya mengeluarkan darah yang sangat kental. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sepertinya ia kehilangan banyak darah.

"JUNSU SSHI!"

"Akh-aku ti-tidak, apa-apa. Kau jalan duluan saja, biar aku menyusul teman-temanku"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Junsu hanya tersenyum di sela-sela nafasnya yang terputus-putus. "Sampaikan pada pemimpin, kalau aku membencinya tapi jangan bilang kalau aku yang menyelamatkannya dari peluru beracun empat jam yang lalu"

**Senyap..**

Youngsaeng mengelap setes air mata yang mengalir melewati pipinya. Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus ke depan jendela. Hujan belum juga berhenti tapi sepertinya pemadam kebakaran berhasil memadamkan api-api itu. Syukurlah.

Ia menunduk, alisnya berkerut heran menatap sepasang kelopak mata pria di depannya yang sudah tertutup. Sepertinya ia terlalu larut dalam masa lalunya, hingga tidak memperhatikan pria di depannya.

Youngsaeng mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu menyentuh pipi kiri pria itu. Ia tersentak kaget begitu merasakan suhu tubuh pria itu turun drastis. Buru-buru ia memeriksa denyut nadi dan pernafasan pria itu, Berhenti. Semua sudah berhenti.

Youngsaeng mengusap wajah pemimpinnya pelan. Butir-butir air mata kembali mengalir, kali ini lebih deras di iringi isak tangisnya yang tersendat. "Tugasmu sudah selesai sersan, sepenuhnya"

_Dan seperti apapun dia, bagaimanapun orangnya, seorang anak buah tetaplah memberikan yang terbaik untuk pemimpinnya_


End file.
